Lettlands Freiheit
by Lykanthropa
Summary: Solange schon bettete Lettland Deutschland an. Er ist sein Vorbild. Sein Held. Sein Erretter aus der Hölle. Estland und Litauen lassen ihn im Stich, doch dieses Mal wird Lettland nicht kleinbeigeben! Er bittet Deutschland ihn mit sich zu nehmen. Weg von Russland. Er weiß, dass er Deutschland damit keinen Gefallen tut. Und für diesen Egoismus zieht er nicht nur Russlands Hass auf...


„Estland, Litauen, ich bitte euch! Morgen wird Deutschland hier sein und es wird vielleicht das letzte Mal sein! Wir müssen diese Chance ergreifen und ihn um Hilfe bitten!"

Lettland hatte erst kürzlich ein Telefongespräch zwischen Russland und Deutschland belauscht. Beabsichtigt war es nicht gewesen, sondern eher Zufall, als er auf dem Weg zur Küche war, um dort den Boden zu wischen.

Als er bemerkte, dass am anderen Ende Deutschland war, war er stehen geblieben. Mit klopfendem Herzen hatte er vernommen, dass Deutschland morgen (Morgen!) zu Russland nach Hause kam (hier her!), um mit ihm einen Freundschaftsvertrag aufzusetzen.

Deutschland… Lettland wollte sich schon immer mit ihm verbünden. Weil Deutschland stark war und er keine Angst vor Russland hatte.

Nicht so wie er selbst…

Nun versuchte er Estland und Litauen zu überzeugen, die große starke Nation um Hilfe zu bitten.

Aber es sah nicht gut aus…

„Auf keinen Fall!", warf Litauen ein. „Wenn wir das tun, wenn DU das tust, wird Russland sich furchtbar rächen!"

„Das denke ich auch", meinte nun auch Estland. „Wir sollten uns ruhig verhalten und einfach abwarten. Vielleicht werden wir Russland ja schon bald leid und er wird uns von sich aus loswerden wollen…"

„N-nein! Ich bin es leid abzuwarten!"

„Ssscchhh!", mahnten Estland und Litauen. Lettland schlug sich selbst beide Hände auf den Mund. Er selbst hatte noch nie geschrien. Wenn Russland sie so zusammen erwischte, würde es mächtig Ärger geben.

„Ich will nicht mehr, ich kann nicht mehr", flüsterte er nun erregt und die Tränen standen ihm in den großen, traurigen, verzweifelten Augen.

„Tut uns wirklich leid, Lettland. Aber wir werden nichts Dergleichen tun. Und du auch nicht."

„…"

Litauen legte versöhnend seine Hand auf Lettlands schmale Schulter. „Es ist besser für uns und unsere körperliche Unversehrtheit. Erinnerst du dich daran, als du vor einem halben Jahr mit Amerika gesprochen hast, als er hier war? Als Russland dich dabei erwischt hatte, hat er dich danach windelweich geschlagen."

„Ja, ich weiß…"

„Weder du, noch wir wollen, dass dir das noch einmal passiert. Also halte dich morgen bitte zurück, wenn Deutschland hier ist."

„….ich weiß, dass er es schaffen kann…"

Lettland hatte geflüstert, doch die beiden hatten es deutlich vernommen.

„Deutschland ist kleiner als Russland", erwiderte Estland.

„Auf die Größe kommt es doch gar nicht an!", wehrte sich Lettland. „Deutschland ist sehr stark! Erinnert ihr euch an diesen Tag, als Russland Deutschland zur Freundschaft zwingen wollte? Er hat ihn einfach über die Schulter geworfen, als wäre Russland nichts. Oder als sie beide um Polen gekämpft haben! Und er stand ihm wie ein Fels gegenüber. Ohne Angst oder Zweifel. Selbst wenn Deutschland so klein wäre wie ich, könnte er Russland besiegen."

„…"

„…"

„Bitte…"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf. Sie blieben dabei. Morgen wird sich ruhig verhalten.

Pure Verzweiflung stieg in Lettland auf. Aber er hatte sich ein Ziel gesetzt. Mit allen Mitteln, egal was kam, würde er Deutschland, das starke, mutige, Deutschland, das wahrscheinlich das einzige Land war, was ihm helfen konnte, um Hilfe bitten. Ganz egal, was dafür die Konsequenz war. Er MUSSTE es versuchen. Wenigstens einmal.

Und er war sich sogar fast sicher, dass Deutschland ihm half. Denn er war eine Nation des Rechts.

Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit.

So hieß es doch…, nicht wahr?

„Sealand, du kannst uns hier absetzen."

„Okay!" Die fröhliche kleine (Noch-nicht)Nation fuhr das Brett aus, über das Deutschland und Italien aufs Festland gelangen. Vor ihnen eine Klippe, die weit hinunter ins Meer führte. Der Himmel war von dunklen Regenwolken verschlossen und es war leicht windig.

„Auf Wiedersehen ihr beiden!"

„Wiedersehen, Sealand!"

Italien winkte ihm hinterher, als das große Schiff von dannen fuhr.

„Sealand hat wirklich ein tolles und so ungewöhnliches Zuhause."

„…Italien."

„Sí?" Italien schaute lächelnd zu Deutschland auf.

„…ich werde morgen zu Russland gehen, um mit ihm einen Freundschaftsvertrag aufzusetzen."

„WAS? A-aber…! D-das kannst du nicht!"

„Warum?" Deutschland verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte schon geahnt, dass Italien so reagieren würde.

„Weil Russland so groß und unheimlich ist! Außerdem…"

„Was?"

„Es könnte eine Falle sein! Was ist, wenn es eine Falle ist?"

Italien bewegte sich so heftig mit dem Körper, dass Deutschland ihn am liebsten packen und schütteln würde.

„Jetzt beruhige dich. Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Falle ist. Russland meint es ernst. Aber nehmen wir an, es ist tatsächlich eine Falle. Ich kann mich sehr gut verteidigen."

„Was ist, wenn du nie wiederkommst…?"

„Wieso sollte ich nie wieder kommen? Du redest nur Blödsinn."

Tränen…

Deutschland verdrehte abermals die Augen. Warum war Italien immer nur so anstrengend?

„Kannst du dich nicht mehr an diesen Tag erinnern, als Russland dich verschleppen wollte?"

Natürlich konnte er sich noch an diesen Tag erinnern. Russland hatte sich da ganz schön was rausgenommen. Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte Deutschland es immer noch nicht glauben…

Einen Tag vorher, als diese Sache passiert war, war Deutschland bei Japan zu Besuch gewesen.

„Japan, ich habe darüber nachgedacht mit Russland Freundschaft zu schließen."

Die kleine asiatische Nation ließ vor Schreck die Teetasse fallen. Mit entsetz-geweiteten Augen sah er zu Deutschland hoch.

„A-aber Deutschland! W-wieso? Warum?"

„Nun ja, ich finde, wir haben uns lange genug bekriegt und misstraut. Ich will es mit ihm versuchen."

„Tut mir leid, Herr Deutschland. Aber dem kann und will ich nicht zustimmen. Ich habe seit Jahren Ärger mit ihm, weil er mir einfach meine Inseln stiehlt. Außerdem mag ich sein immerwährendes Lächeln nicht und wie er die drei Baltischen Staaten behandelt. Das ist widerwärtig!"

„Du hast schon Recht. Doch vielleicht kann ich all das ändern, wenn wir uns zusammentun. Vielleicht macht Russland all diese Dinge, weil er allein ist."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung. Du, Italien und ich waren auch sehr lange allein. Doch trotzdem haben wir keine anderen Länder überfallen, ihnen ihre Gebiete gestohlen oder haben sie geknechtet."

„Ja, das stimmt zwar, aber Russland ist eben Russland."

„Hai… Da hast du wohl Recht."

„Mache dir keine Sorgen, Japan. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich benehmen wird. Ich habe ihn für morgen zu mir eingeladen. Dort werden wir alles besprechen."

„…ich werde wohl besser auch dort sein."

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Es wird schon alles gut gehen."

Russland war gekommen. Jedoch verlief alles ganz anders, als Deutschland es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Zunächst einmal wollte er nicht ins Haus, als er ihn den Eintritt angeboten hatte. Hinter ihm, etwas weiter weg, standen die drei Baltischen Staaten.

Estland und Litauen sahen angespannt aus. Ihnen war sofort anzumerken, dass sie nervös waren. Aber Lettlands Körpersprache war von ihnen drei am deutlichsten. Er zitterte, seine Augen waren nervös auf Russland gerichtet und hin und wieder bewegten sich zitternd seine Lippen, als würde er ein Gebet sprechen.

Der arme Kleine, hatte sich Deutschland nur gedacht und sich gefragt, wie es wohl für eine Nation sein musste, unter der Fuchtel eines anderen Landes zu stehen. Wehren konnte er sich auch nicht. Niemals hätte er eine Chance gegen Russland gehabt.

Und scheinbar wusste er das auch…

„Deutschland, das ist sehr nett, dass du mein Freund sein willst, da~?"

„Nun ja, ich-"

„Da wollen wir keine Zeit verlieren!"

Plötzlich hatte Russland Deutschland gepackt, ihn über seine Schulter geworfen und war in Begriff in wegzutragen. Italien hatte panisch geschrien, während Deutschland selbst nur ungläubig ins Leere geblickt hatte. Als er endlich realisierte, was vor sich ging, begann er sich zu wehren. Diese Position, in die der Aschblonde ihn gebracht hatte, war ihm mehr als unangenehm. Er schlug ihm mit der Handkante ins Genick. Sofort ließ Russland ihn fallen und Deutschland stürzte aus 1, 82 Meter zu Boden. Doch er reagierte schnell und er konnte sich geschickt abrollen ohne großen Schaden zu nehmen. Sofort erhob er sich. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er Russland, wie dieser sich zu ihm herumgedreht hatte. Wie konnte er sich nur so schnell von seinem Schlag erholen?

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, packte er Russlands rechten Arm und mit einem Vollwurf, den er von Japan gelernt hatte, warf er den Größeren über seine Schulter zu Boden.

Russland schlug mit einem lauten, dumpfen Schlag auf. In diesem Augenblick hörte Italien auf zu schreien und zu weinen. Litauen und Estland mussten Lettland auffangen, als dieser bewusstlos in sich zusammensackte.

Deutschland entfernte sich einige Schritte von Russland, der nun begann sich wieder in seiner vollen Größe aufzurichten. Die Luft wurde plötzlich so dick und schwer. In Russlands lilafarbenen Augen kontrollierte Wut.

Deutschland spürte Italiens Präsenz hinter sich. Dieser stand dicht hinter ihm und wimmerte leise. Doch das ignorierte der Blonde. Er hielt standhaft den Blickkontakt zu Russland.

„Was sollte das denn werden? Werden so in Russland Freundschaften geschlossen? Merkwürdige Sitten haben die Russen."

In Deutschland brodelte es, doch er blieb ruhig.

„Ich halte es für besser, wenn wir eine Annährung der Freundschaft hier beenden. Auf Wiedersehen, Russland."

Russland war von einer dunklen Aura umgeben. Deutschland machte sich auf einen Angriff bereit. Doch Russland stand einfach nur da und seine Augen durchbrachen Deutschlands Blick.

Jedermann hielt den Atem an. In Litauens und Estlands Gesicht stand deutlich geschrieben, dass sie das Schlimmste erwarteten. Lettland lag regungslos in ihren Armen.

Und plötzlich sagte Russland mit ruhiger Stimme:

„Das ist sehr schade, da? Wirklich sehr schade… Kann Deutschland sich zu einem weiteren Versuch aufraffen?"

„Das muss ich erst überdenken", antwortete Deutschland streng. „Aber nicht in nächster Zeit. Bitte geh."

Hinter sich konnte er Italien erleichtert aufatmen hören, als Russland sich endlich umwandte und ging. Deutschland beobachtete die zwei Baltischen Staaten, wie sie ihr drittes, bewusstloses Mitglied auf ihren Schultern trugen. Er empfand etwas Mitleid mit ihnen. Mit Russland zusammenzuwohnen war sicher nicht immer einfach. Oder vielleicht überhaupt nicht einfach. Der Kleinste ist einfach ohnmächtig geworden. Vielleicht war es das Beste Russland die Freundschaft zu verweigern.

Deutschland dachte nicht gerne daran zurück. Eigentlich sollte das das letzte Mal sein, dass er sich mit Russland anfreunden wollte. Aber lange Zeit hatte er nachgedacht. Russland hatte damals einen Fehler begangen. Sicher hatte er daraus gelernt. Also hatte Deutschland ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben. Morgen würde es soweit sein. Und er glaubte kaum, dass dieses Mal etwas dazwischen käme. Er würde zu ihm hingehen, den Freundschaftsvertrag unterzeichnen und dann wäre es geschafft.

Da konnten Italien, Japan und sein Bruder noch solange gegen rebellieren. Jeder brauchte eine zweite Chance. Und Freundschaft. Russland hatte zwar seine Schwestern und die drei Baltischen Staaten. Aber das war etwas anderes.

„Hör auf zu weinen, Italien…"

Lettland horchte aufgeregt auf, als er draußen das bekannte Geräusch von Reifenwagen auf Schnee vernahm. Er lief zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Deutschland war da!

Lettlands Herz pumpte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust vor Aufregung. Heute war der Tag, an dem Lettland entweder seine Freiheit erlangte, oder an dem er abgewiesen und von Russland wieder verprügelt werden würde.

Am Tag zuvor hatte Russland ihnen gedroht, dass ihnen eine saftige Strafe erwartete, falls sie drei in irgendeiner Art und Weise versuchen würden mit Deutschland zu sprechen oder gar seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Einfach unsichtbar bleiben, lautete das Motto.

„Komm schon, Lettland. Wir müssen den Gast begrüßen", hörte er Estland hinter sich sagen.

„Ist gut…"

Deutschland klopfte an die Tür von Russlands Anwesen. Er war guter Dinge. Heute würde er mit Russland Freundschaft schließen. Nach langen Jahren des Misstrauens würde sie beide heute einen Pakt des Vertrauens schließen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und die drei Baltischen Staaten standen ihm gegenüber.

„Guten Tag, Herr Deutschland", begrüßte ihn Estland. Sie machten ihm Platz. Beim Eintreten musterte Deutschland die Gesichter der drei Baltischen Staaten. Sie lächelten höflich. Es sah fast so aus, als ginge es ihnen gut. Doch Deutschland wusste es besser. Und vor allem Lettland war es anzusehen, dass er sich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Deutschland hatte den Eindruck, als würde er seinen Blick ausweichen.

Estland schloss hinter ihm die Tür. Er wollte die drei fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, doch da drang schon Russlands Stimme an seine Ohren.

„Ah, Deutschland~ Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim."

Sie standen sich beide gegenüber. Russland hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Deutschland ergriff sie mit der ernsthaften Absicht sich mit ihm besser zu verstehen.

„Guten Tag", antwortete der Blonde, während er die Hand seines Gastgebers zurückhaltend schüttelte.

„Sei doch nicht so förmlich, da? Wir sind doch jetzt Freunde."

„Der Vertrag ist noch nicht unterschrieben."

„Wir könnten doch trotzdem schon damit beginnen uns wie Freunde zu verhalten. Immerhin sind es nur noch wenige Momente, bevor wir offiziell Freunde sind."

„…"

Deutschland nickte nur.

„Bitte folge mir in mein Arbeitszimmer, da~? Dort liegt schon alles bereit."

Wieder ein Nicken.

Er folgte der kalten Nation durch den breiten Korridor. Auf dem Boden ein blauer Teppich, der mit kyrillischen Schriftzeichen bestickt war.

Lettland starrte ihnen nach. Sein ganzer Körper begann heftig zu zittern.

Jetzt oder nie! Jetzt oder nie! Jetzt oder nie!

Lettland wollte schreien. Schreien, damit er Deutschlands Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Aber er bekam kein Wort heraus. Er war vor lauter Angst wie erstarrt.

Plötzlich öffnete sich sein Mund. Ganz von selbst! In seiner Kehle sammelten sich die Worte, die für Deutschland bestimmt waren. Und dann wusste er, dass er es schaffen konnte. Dass er seine Angst besiegen und Deutschland um Hilfe bitten konnte.

Doch bevor auch nur ein Laut über seine Lippen kam, presste sich eine Hand auf seinen Mund und er wurde durch eine Tür gezogen.

Warum nur wollten Litauen und Estland verhindern, dass Deutschland ihnen half? Er könnte sie alle drei hier rausbringen!

Lettland kämpfte verbissen gegen ihre Griffe.

Ein Geräusch ließ Deutschland herumwirbeln. Die drei Baltischen Staaten waren plötzlich verschwunden. Auf einmal kamen ihm die Worte von Italien und Japan in dem Sinn.

„Ich mag sein immerwährendes Lächeln nicht und wie er die drei Baltischen Staaten behandelt. Das ist widerwärtig!"

„Was ist, wenn es eine Falle ist?"

„…"

„Deutschland?"

„Hmh?" Der Blonde drehte sich zurück. Russland hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und schaute ihn neugierig an.

„Alles okay?"

Seltsam. Russlands Stimme klang fast so, als wüsste er, warum Deutschland sich umschaute.

„…nichts."

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Es waren nur zwei, drei Schritte, als sich plötzlich ein Gewicht an sein linkes Bein klammerte.

Erschrocken starrte der Blonde an sich hinunter. Lettland hatte Arme und Beine um sein linkes Bein geschlungen und zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Was zum…?!"

„Oh Gott, bitte! Deutschland! Hilf mir!"

Deutschland bekam einfach kein Wort heraus. Das erste, was er gedachte hatte war, dass es zwischen ihm und Russland wieder nichts werden würde.

Er seufzte schwer.

Scheiße…

Ein Schatten fiel über sie. Deutschland drehte seinen Kopf. Russland war an sie herangetreten. Er lächelte sein altbekanntes Lächeln, aber wie damals auch war die Luft dick und schwer.

„E-einen Moment, Russland. Immer mit der Ruhe."

Der Blonde hob beide Hände, um ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„L-Lettland, hör auf damit!" Estland und Litauen standen zusammengedrängt in einer Tür.

„Bitte…"

Deutschland schaute wieder auf das wimmernde Häufchen Elend an seinem Bein hinab.

„Bitte hol mich hier raus."

„Geh sofort auf dein Zimmer, Lettland", sprach Russland ruhig. Doch der Griff des kleinen Blonden wurde fester.

„Was geht hier eigentlich vor sich?"

„Bitte, Deutschland! Hilf mir!"

„Ja, aber…"

Deutschland fühlte sich überfordert. Er war hier, um endlich diesen Vertrag mit Russland zu unterschreiben, damit die beiden sich in Zukunft besser verstanden. Und was passierte stattdessen?

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht-"

„Bitte, Deutschland! Russland behandelt uns schlecht. Ich war lange nicht mehr Zuhause. Ich will endlich meine Freiheit wieder haben! Bitte, Deutschland! Hilf mir!"

Und dann begannen die Tränen zu fließen. Lettland schaute mit seinen großen, lilafarbenen Augen zu ihm auf.

Aber ich bin aus einem vollkommen anderen Grund hier…

Zuerst wollte Deutschland ihn einfach abschütteln. Ihn links liegen lassen. Aber alles in ihm sträubt sich dagegen. Wie könnte er ein Land, das so schwach und verzweifelt war, in Stich lassen? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Unmöglich. Nicht nach dem, was Deutschland in seiner Vergangenheit selbst erleben musste.

Er streckte Lettland die Hand entgegen. Lettland hörte augenblicklich auf zu wimmern und zu schluchzen. Ungläubig starrte er zu seinem Helden auf. Er konnte es wohl nicht fassen, dass Deutschland tatsächlich in Begriff war ihm, das unbedeutende Lettland, zu helfen.

Schließlich ergriff seine kleine schwache Hand die große, starke Hand Deutschlands und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen.

„Wer mich um Hilfe bittet, dem werde ich helfen."

„Deutschland…", hauchte Russland drohend.

„Tut mir leid, Russland. Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich kann mich mit niemanden anfreunden, der andere so behandelt."

„Ist das dein letztes Wort."

„Ja. Und wenn du kämpfen willst, dann bin ich bereit."

„…"

„…"

Das Lächeln auf Russlands Gesicht wurde breiter. Er musste nicht um Lettland kämpfen. Er wusste, er würde wieder zu ihm zurückkehren. Aus freien Stücken.

„Wenn du nichts mehr dazu zu sagen hast, dann werde ich jetzt gehen und ihn werde ich mitnehmen."

Lettland konnte es noch gar nicht richtig glauben. Hatte Deutschland das gerade wirklich gesagt? Sein Herz fühlte sich an wie eine Dampframme. Er hatte noch immer Angst, aber das Glücksgefühl überschattete sie.

Als sie beide an Litauen und Estland vorbeikamen, blieb Lettland stehen.

„Estland! Litauen! Bitte kommt mit mir!"

„…"

„…"

Beide wichen Deutschlands Blick aus und starrten zu Boden.

„Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen…", hauchte Estland. In seiner Stimme kaltes Entsetzen.

Sie beide und Lettland wussten, was Estland und Litauen erwartete, wenn Deutschland und er dieses Haus verließen.

„Deutschland."

Lettland schaute hilfesuchend zu ihm auf. Deutschland konnte es ebenfalls erahnen. Doch wenn sie beide seine Hilfe nicht wollten, dann konnte er auch nichts tun.

Lettland verstand das nicht. Deutschland fiel Russland in den Rücken, mit dem er eigentlich Freundschaft schließen wollte, indem er sich auf die Seite der Baltischen Staaten schlug. Und die beiden wollten nicht mitkommen! Sie hatten jetzt die Chance ihre Freiheit zurückzubekommen und sie machten keine Anstalten sie zu nutzen! Am Tag zuvor hatten sie sich so verhalten, weil sie nicht mit Gewissheit sagen konnten, ob Deutschland ihnen helfen würde.

Aber er tat es! Warum also? Die Angst vor Russland war so groß, dass jeglicher Mut verschwunden war und jede Hand, die man ihnen reichte, einfach abgelehnt wurde.

Mut…

Irgendwie ein seltsames Wort. Ein Wort, das ganz und gar nicht zu ihnen passte. Hätten sie drei Mut gehabt, hätten sie Russland schon vor Jahren verlassen. Doch die Angst vor den Konsequenzen war zu groß.

Als Litauen und Estland noch immer nicht antworteten, ging Deutschland und Lettland folgte ihm rasch. Er schaute ein letztes Mal zu Russland. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

Er hatte sich oft ausgemalt, was er Russland zum Abschied sagt. Viele Dinge waren ihm durch den Kopf gegangen. Doch nun bekam er kein Wort heraus.

Vielleicht war es auch besser nichts zu sagen.

„Steig ein."

Dies ließ sich Lettland nicht zweimal sagen. Er stieg auf der rechten Seite des deutschen Qualitätsautos ein, schnallte sich an und starrte vor sich durch die Windschutzscheibe.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er Deutschland beim Einsteigen. Er spürte sein Gewicht. Der Wagen bewegte sich leicht. Er schlug die Fahrertür zu und steckte den Schlüssel in das Zündschloss. Doch er drehte ihn nicht herum.

„Alles okay?"

Lettland traute sich nicht Deutschland anzusehen. Das war bei Russland ebenfalls der Fall gewesen. Weil er Angst hatte. Doch bei dem großen Blonden war der Grund dafür Ehrfurcht. Respekt, Achtung, Demut, Pietät, Verehrung. Wie auch immer man das sagen mochte.

Er konnte Deutschland nicht direkt ansehen. Lettland hatte die Befürchtung, dass er seinem Helden um den Hals fiel. Und so jemand wie Deutschland mochte das nicht.

„J-ja. Mir geht's…gut."

Stimme und Körper zitterten leicht. Lettland versuchte es unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„… … …"

Endlich startete Deutschland den Wagen. Es war eine lange Reise. Nach jedem Kilometer fühlte sich Lettland immer besser. Er ließ es sogar zu, dass ein kleines Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. Er beobachtete die Landschaft, die sich immer mehr veränderte. Von der kalten Landschaft in warmes Gebiet. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Deutschland hin und wieder zu ihm schaute. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Sie beide hätten sowieso nicht gewusst, was zu sagen war. Mal davon abgesehen war Lettland mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. In einem Moment fühlte er sich beschwingt und im anderen bekam er plötzlich Angst.

Was ist, wenn das alles nur ein Traum ist? Und gleich wache ich auf und alles ist wie immer. Ich bin gefangen in der weißen Hölle und werde weiterhin geknechtet von der Grausamkeit in Person.

„Bitte lass es kein Traum sein…", murmelte Lettland. Deutschland musste es gehört haben, denn plötzlich sagte er: „Was?"

„Oh äh… Ich-ich frage mich nur, ob das hier nicht vielleicht nur ein Traum ist."

Deutschland antwortete nicht sofort. Vielleicht überlegte er, was er ihm sagen könnte, doch dann antwortete er nur mit einem einfachen „Nein".

Aber das reichte Lettland.

Nach einigen Stunden kamen sie endlich zum Stehen. Synchron mit Deutschland stieg Lettland aus und betrachtete das große Haus vor sich.

Er war in Sicherheit.

Deutschland schloss die Haustür auf. Er war noch nie in seinem Haus. Wie es wohl darin aussah?

Kaum waren sie im Haus, erklang lautes Gebell und Rufe.

„Vé~ Deutschland!"

„Keseses! West!"

Plötzlich waren sie da (wo kamen sie nur her?). Drei Hunde und Preußen und Italien begrüßten Deutschland stürmisch.

Er lebt also nicht allein…

„Schon gut, schon gut."

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", erkundigte sich Italien.

„Bist schneller zurück als erwartet", fügte der Albino hinzu.

„Nun…es gab eine kleine Änderung."

Deutschland drehte seinen Kopf und die beiden folgten ihm. Man konnte ihnen wirklich die Überraschung in ihren Gesichtern ablesen.

„Hallo…", begrüßte Lettland sie schüchtern. Aber so leise, dass sie es nicht verstanden.

„Ist das nicht einer von Russlands Prügelknaben?"

„Bruder!"

Italien ging auf den kleinen Blonden zu und umarmte ihn.

„Ciao~ Bleibst du heute zum Essen? Es gibt Pasta!"

„Oh äh…"

Lettland suchte unsicher Deutschlands Blick.

„Das wird er. Ich erkläre euch alles beim Essen."

„Du hast was?"

„Schrei doch nicht so."

Die vier saßen zusammen am Tisch und aßen zu Abend. Deutschland hatte es den beiden erzählt. Lettland hatte Preußen und Italien genau beobachtet. Italien war sichtlich erleichtert, aber Preußen schien ein Problem damit zu haben, dass Lettland bei ihnen war.

„Wie dumm bist du eigentlich, West? Ist dir nicht klar, dass Russland sich dafür rächen wird? Glaubst du wirklich, er lässt sich sein Eigentum stehlen und wird nichts dagegen tun?"

„Ich weiß, dass du Angst vor ihm hast, Bruder. Aber-"

„Mo-Mo-Moment mal! Ich hab keine Angst vor diesem Typen!"„Was regst du dich dann so auf?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

„Nein."

„Und wie lange soll er bleiben?"

„Das werden wir noch sehen. Wir müssen erst noch einige Dinge abklären, bevor er wieder in sein eigenes Haus zurückkehren kann."

„Dann beeile dich bloß damit, West."

„Ja, ja."

Lettland beobachtete interessiert das erregte Gespräch zwischen den Brüdern. Preußen regte sich furchtbar auf, während Deutschland ganz ruhig blieb. Aber er konnte sich auch gut vorstellen, dass die Rollen schnell mal getauscht wurden.

Sein Blick ruhte auf Deutschland. Er seufzte leise auf. Er hatte alles, was Lettland sich wünschte und war das, was Lettland gerne wäre. Und es stimmte, was man sagte. Hunde die bellen, beißen nicht. Äußerlich war der große Blonde furchteinflößend. Aber er hatte ein Herz aus Gold, eine langatmige Geduld und (was Lettland am meisten bewunderte) großen Mut. Aber Deutschland dachte sich wahrscheinlich nichts dabei, wenn er sich mit Russland anlegte. Er tat es einfach und agierte je nachdem, wie die Situation war.

Italien konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er ihn hatte. Er beneidete ihn dafür, dass er Deutschland hatte.

Er beneidete ihn sogar sehr dafür…

Ganz zufällig streifte Lettland Preußens Blick. Der Albino sah ihn unerfreulich an. Hatte er wirklich so große Angst vor Russland, dass er in Lettland eine Gefahr sah?

Der kleine Blonde senkte den Blick und aß schüchtern seine Spaghetti.

Eine Stunde später machten sie sich bettfertig. Vor dem Essen hatte Deutschland Lettland das Gästezimmer gezeigt. Er hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt. Das Zimmer war groß und geräumig und genauso sah auch das Bett aus. Und er hatte es ganz allein für sich!

Bei Russland mussten er, Litauen und Estland sich ein kleines Bett teilen. Anfangs hatte Lettland immer außen geschlafen, aber da er immer wieder aus dem Bett gefallen war, schlief er in der Mitte. Und es war eng. Das sollte nicht heißen, dass er Litauen und Estland nicht mochte. Er mochte sie sehr! Sie drei waren wie Brüder. Aber der Gedanke, dass Lettland ein Bett für sich allein hatte, erfüllte ihn mit Glücksgefühlen.

Wären Estland und Litauen mitgekommen, hätten auch sie ihr eigenes Zimmer gehabt.

„…"

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Italien in seinem Bett erwachte. Er stand auf und tapste auf den Korridor hinaus. Obwohl dunkel, fand sich Italien sehr gut zurecht in Deutschlands Haus.

Als er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer seines besten Freundes erreichte, öffnete er sie und schlüpfte hinein. Er wollte sich gerade in das Bett legen, als er plötzlich etwas Fremdartiges auf seiner Seite ertastete. Erschrocken schrie er auf.

Nur wenige Sekunden später ging das Nachttischlicht an und mit gezückter Waffe starrte Deutschland Italien wütend an, der zu weinen begonnen hatte. Als er ihn erkennt, ließ er die Waffe wieder sinken.

„Was machst du denn hier?", seufzte er genervt und müde.

„Ich wollte hier schlafen", schluchzte Italien.

„Du hast dein eigenes Bett."

„Ich bin aber wach geworden und wollte nicht mehr alleine schlafen."

Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen.

„Warum hast du überhaupt so geschrien?"

„Da ist was." Er deutete zitternd neben Deutschland auf das Bett.

Deutschland packte die Decke und schlug sie zurück.

„Lettland?" Deutschland klang ehrlich überrascht.

„T-tut mir leid. Ich ähm…wollte nicht alleine schlafen. Ich habe Angst davor, dass Russland kommen und mich holen wird, wenn ich alleine bin…"

Ein entnervtes Seufzen des großen Blonden. Was hatte er sich da nur wieder eingebrockt?

„Bitte, Deutschland."

„…na schön."

Deutschland stand auf, umrundete das Bett und führte Italien zur Zimmertür. „Und du legst dich wieder in DEIN Bett."

„A-aber Deutschland! Wenn Russland kommt?"

„Er wird nicht kommen!"

„Aber ich kann nicht mehr alleine einschla-"

RUMMS!

Deutschland drehte sich von der Tür weg und entdeckte sofort diese rotschimmernden Augen, die unter seinem Bett hervorschauten.

„Was zum…?! Bruder! Komm da hervor! Aber sofort!"

Murrend kroch Preußen unter dem Bett hervor. Lettland machte große Augen. Hatte er sich wirklich unter diesem Bett aufgehalten? Das könnte Russland auch…

„Was hat mich verraten? Meine Augen?"

„Bruder…", mahnte Deutschland.

Der Albino verdeckte seine Augen mit den Händen und scherzte: „Jetzt siehst du mich nicht mehr~"

Der Geduldsfaden des Blonden riss.

„Mach dich raus hier!"

Deutschland packte seinen älteren Bruder am Nackenkragen.

„Was? Aber wenn Russland kommt-?"

„Er kommt nicht hierher!"

Er riss die Schlafzimmertür auf (wieso stand Italien immer noch vor der Tür?) und warf ihn hinaus. Ungeachtet dessen, dass er dabei zu Boden stürzte und Italien heulte, warf Deutschland die Tür wieder zu und legte sich zurück ins Bett.

„Sind…sind sie…?", stotterte Lettland verunsichert.

„Es geht ihnen gut", kam brummend die Antwort.

„Es tut mir leid…"

„Muss es nicht. Italien ist alt genug, um auch mal alleine eine Nacht durchzustehen. Und Bruder… Die beiden werden sich schnell wieder beruhigen."

„…" Lettland fühlte sich schlecht. Woher sollte er denn wissen, dass Italien bei Deutschland im Bett schlief und Preußen unterm Bett…? Hoffentlich nahmen die beiden es ihm nicht übel.

Er zog die Bettdecke bis an sein Kinn.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen."

„Aber nur meinetwegen konntest du wieder nicht mit Russland Freundschaft schließen."

„…nun ja. Dann soll es eben nicht sein. Er ist auch selber schuld. Wenn er andere etwas mehr respektieren würde, dann würden ihn alle auch anders behandeln."

„Wenn er so wie du wäre…"

„Was sagtest du?"

„Oh ähm…nichts. Ich wollte mich noch bedanken. Ich habe das in der Aufregung ganz vergessen."

„Nichts zu danken."

„Du hast Italien auch geholfen, als er deine Hilfe brauchte, nicht wahr?"

„Nun ja, es ist nicht so, als bräuchte er seit dem gar nicht mehr meine Hilfe. Jeden Tag muss ich ihn aus irgendwelchen Situationen retten. Ich muss um die halbe Erdkugel hetzen, um ihm zu helfen. Manchmal könnte ich wirklich-"

Deutschland stoppte, bevor er etwas Falsches sagen konnte. Er schaute Lettland nicht an. Er schämte sich wohl, dass er mit einer „fremden" Nation über so etwas sprach. Aber das musste ihm nicht unangenehm sein. Lettland stellte fest, dass er ihm gerne beim Reden zuhörte. Wenn er ruhig und gelassen sprach, war seine Stimme so schön beruhigend und warm, dass Lettland jegliche Angst verlor. Und wenn er etwas erregter sprach, war es genauso schön.

„Morgen werde ich mich um die Papiere kümmern, damit du wieder in dein Haus einziehen kannst."

„V-vielen Dank… Und ähm…darf ich morgen bei Russland anrufen? Ich möchte mich erkundigen, wie es Estland und Litauen geht."

„Selbstverständlich. Gute Nacht."

„G-gute Nacht. Oh äh… Deutschland?"

„Ja?"

„Es äh…ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass du mir geholfen hast. Ich werde ewig in deiner Schuld stehen. Und…und wenn du mal Hilfe brauchst, dann könnte ich-"

„Lettland."

Der Kleinere stoppte abrupt, als er seinen Namen mit dieser sanften Strenge sagen hörte.

„Ich merke, dass du dankbar bist. Aber lass es gut sein. Du musst dich für nichts verantwortlich fühlen. Für mich war es selbstverständlich dir zu helfen. Ich helfe allen, die mich um Hilfe bitten."

„…" Lettlands Herz pumpte. Wie konnte ein Land wie Deutschland in einer Welt wie dieser existieren? Er war perfekt. So selbstlos. So hilfsbereit. So furchtlos.

„Wir sollten nun schlafen."

Lettland war nur zu einem Nicken imstande.

Das Licht erlosch, aber noch lange lag Lettland wach. Er beobachtete seinen Helden, seinen Retter, beim Schlafen. Zu gerne würde er seine Hand in seine legen. Aber er hatte Angst, dass Deutschland davon aufwachte.

Würde alles vorbei sein, wenn er wieder in sein Zuhause zurückkehren würde? Würde er dann sein Leben leben und Deutschland seines und sie beide hätten nichts mehr miteinander zu tun? Und obwohl sie beide germanischen Ursprungs waren, quasi verwandt waren, fühlte er sich ihm so fern…

Pünktlich um 6 Uhr morgens verließ Deutschland angezogen sein Schlafzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in die Küche. Als er aufgewacht war, hatte er bemerkt, dass Lettland nicht neben ihm gelegen hatte. Wo er sich wohl aufhielt?

Im Erdgeschoss roch es nach frischem Kaffee. Sein Bruder? Italien? Nein, wenn Deutschland sich nicht darum kümmerte, würden die beiden den ganzen Tag schlafen.

Er betrat die Küche und entdeckte Lettland, wie er gerade den Frühstückstisch deckte. Als der Kleine ihn bemerkte, schaute er schuldbewusst an.

„Guten Morgen, Deutschland. T-tut mir leid, ich-ich dachte, dass ich wohl besser Frühstück vorbereite…"

„Das ist wirklich nett, aber du bist mein Gast. Und so etwas verlange ich nicht von meinen Gästen."

„Aber ich möchte mich wirklich revanchieren."

„…"

Was sollte Deutschland da noch sagen? Das Frühstück war sowieso schon fertig.

„Ich habe die Eier im Kühlschrank gefunden. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt Spiegelei und Pfannkuchen."

„Pfannkuchen sind in diesem Haus immer willkommen."

Lettlands Herz pumpte vor Stolz.

„Ich werde Bruder und Italien wecken."

„Okay."

Deutschland fand seinen Bruder und Italien zusammen im Bett des Albinos. Er musste ihn gestern Nacht mit zu sich genommen haben, als er sie beide rausgeworfen hatte. Und nun musste er sie wieder rauswerfen…

Bruder, und selbst Italien, waren an diese Morgen recht mürrisch. Doch als sie den gedeckten Frühstückstisch sahen, änderte sich das schlagartig.

Sie genossen Lettlands Kochkünste.

„Als ich noch bei Russland lebte, musste ich immer schon um 5 Uhr morgens aufstehen und das Frühstück vorbereiten. Russland mochte es, dass Frühstück fertig war, wenn er aufstand."

„Vermisst du es?", fragte plötzlich der Albino. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht zu Russland zurück möchtest?"

„Bruder!"

„…"

„Du räumst den Tisch ab. Und wehe er ist nicht abgeräumt, bevor ich von meinem Jogging wiederkomme."

„Ja, ja", brummte Preußen.

Lettland folgte Deutschland auf den Hausflur hinaus.

„Darf ich mitkommen?"

„Hm?"

„Joggen, meine ich."

„Du musst wirklich nicht-"

„Ich möchte es."

Nach kurzen Zögern gab Deutschland schließlich sein Einverständnis. Er musste zugeben, dass er sehr überrascht darüber war, dass jemand freiwillig bei seinem Training mitmachen wollte.

Lettland fiel immer wieder weit zurück. Deutschland musste stehenbleiben und auf ihn warten. Aber er hielt tapfer durch. Er jammerte nicht, so wie Italien. Und er meckerte nicht, wie sein Bruder.

Lettland war eine sehr angenehme Gesellschaft. Manchmal vielleicht etwas zu ängstlich, aber wahrscheinlich war das normal, wenn man fast sein ganzes Leben lang bei Russland leben musste. Er erinnerte sich an diesem Moment, als Lettland an sein Bein geklammert zu ihm aufgesehen hatte und flehte. Bettelte, dass er ihn mitnahm. Wie groß musste die Angst vor Russland gewesen sein? Umso beeindruckter war der Blonde von seinem Mut. Trotz dieser Angst hatte er sich ein Herz gefasst und ihn um Hilfe gebeten.

Lettland hatte Potenzial. Auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich selber nicht wusste.

Nach dem Training war Deutschland hoch duschen gegangen, während Lettland sich noch ein bisschen vor dem Haus aufhielt. Er genoss die schöne, grüne Landschaft und die beruhigende Wärme. Bei Russland Zuhause war es immer so kalt und diese permanente weiße Landschaft hatte ihn beinahe den Verstand geraubt. Niemand konnte sich vorstellen, wie die Farbe Weiß sich auf den Verstand auswirkte, wenn man ihr zu lange ausgesetzt war.

Doch hier…hier war es wie im Paradies. Warm, farbenfroh und kein Russland in Sicht.

Plötzlich fielen zwei Schatten auf ihn. Lettland zuckte zusammen. Russland?

Er wirbelte herum und fand sich vor Italien und Preußen wieder. Sie sahen sehr unerfreut aus…

„Hey, Kleiner", begann der Albino und Lettland schaute unsicher zu ihm auf. „Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, dass du hier bist? Ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass Russland nicht sehr erfreut war, dass du meinen Baby-Bruder um Hilfe gebeten hast, nicht wahr?"

„I-ich äh…"

„Warum musstest du ihn da hineinziehen?", unterbrach Preußen ihn aufgebracht. „Du müsstest doch am besten wissen, dass Russland sich an all jene rächt, die ihn betrügen und verraten! Ich wollte nicht, dass West sich mit Russland anfreundet, aber genauso wenig wollte ich, dass er in sein Schussfeld seines Rachefeldzugs gerät! Wenn ihm irgendetwas passieren sollte, werde ich dich dafür verantwortlich machen!"

„!"

„Gehen wir, Italien."

„Vé!"

„…"

Am Abend hatte Deutschland einen Besuch empfangen. Japan. Lettland war verblüfft, was für exotische Länder Deutschland kannte.

Er war so beneidenswert…

Japan und Deutschland saßen zusammen in seinem Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin und besprachen etwas. Preußen und Italien waren schon ins Bett gegangen.

Lettland saß auf der Treppe im Flur und lauschte Deutschlands Stimme. Er wollte nicht lauschen, sondern nur in Deutschland Nähe sein.

Sie beide sprachen über politische Dinge, bis Japan plötzlich auf Lettland zu sprechen kam.

„Deutschland… dieser Lettland…woher kommt er nochmal genau?"

„…aus Russlands Haus. Ich habe ihn gegen Russlands Willen zu mir geholt."

„Entschuldige, was sagtest du?"

„Japan-"

„Wie konntest du das tun? Russlands Zorn auf sich zu ziehen ist genauso falsch, wie mit ihm Freundschaft zu schließen."

„Ich musste ihm helfen. Er hat mich um Hilfe angefleht. Verstehst du, Japan? Angefleht hat er mich."

„Dann hättest du ihn abweisen sollen."

„Wie hätte ich das tun können? Er hat nicht die Kraft sich selbst zu befreien. Und so wie ich das mitbekommen habe, standen Estland und Litauen nicht hinter ihm. Er war ganz allein. Aber er war mutig genug, um sich Russland entgegenzustellen, indem er sich an mich wandte-"

„Deutschland", unterbrach Japan ihn, „er hat dich doch nur zu seinen Zwecken missbraucht."

„Japan!"

„Werde ihn wieder los, bevor etwas passiert."

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er wieder in sein eigenes Haus ziehen kann. Morgen ist es soweit."

„…"

Solange ich in Deutschlands Nähe bin, bin ich eine Gefahr für ihn. Das sagen selbst Länder, die mich gar nicht kennen. Aber…wird er auch dann außer Gefahr sein, wenn ich nicht mehr bei ihm bin? Alle haben das gute Recht auf mich wütend zu sein. Seine Familie und Freunde wollen ihn nur beschützen. Und dafür muss ich aus dem Weg… Vielleicht sollte ich zu Russland zurückkehren. Aber bisher ist doch gar nichts passiert! Vielleicht hat Russland seinen Ärger verdaut und es nun so hingenommen.

Doch eigentlich wusste Lettland es besser. Und der heutige Anruf von Polen hatte ihm ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengrube beschert. Er hatte bei Russland angerufen. Das hatte Deutschland ihm erlaubt. Estland hatte abgenommen. Er hatte so verstört geklungen…und geschunden.

Litauen konnte er nicht sprechen. Und nur eine Stunde später hatte Polen bei Deutschland angerufen und nach Lettland verlangt. Er hatte ihm erzählt, dass er sich Sorgen um Litauen machte. Sie beide hätten sich in Polens Haus verabredet, aber Litauen war nicht aufgetaucht, obwohl er immer sehr zuverlässig war.

Ob Russland ihm etwas angetan haben könnte? Lettland fühlte sich im Innern so zerrissen. Einerseits stand er kurz davor endlich wieder sein eigenes Leben in die Hand nehmen zu können. Andererseits sorgte er sich um Estland und Litauen. Er könnte den beiden nicht helfen, wenn er sein eigenes Leben lebte.

Er krallte seine Finger in seinen Haaren und starrte die Treppenstufen vor sich an. Das war nicht fair! Das war einfach nicht fair! Warum musste er so ein Leben haben? Warum konnte er nicht so wie Deutschland sein?

Eigentlich war die Antwort klar. Weil er schwach und ein Feigling war und Deutschland war so stark und mutig. Lettland fragte sich, ob Deutschland sich all das erst antrainieren musste, oder ob er schon immer so war. Letzteres konnte er sich gut vorstellen. Nun, nicht jedes Land konnte so sein wie er…

Nun waren sie bereits seit einer Stunde mit Deutschlands Wagen unterwegs. Sie kamen Lettlands Zuhause immer näher. Es war schon so lange her… Er erkannte die Umgebung seines Heimes kaum wieder.

Die Bergen, die Täler, die Seen… Sah es wirklich schon immer so schön hier aus?

„Du hast ein nettes Zuhause", sagte Deutschland plötzlich, was Lettland kurz zusammenzucken ließ.

„D-danke…"

Seine Wangen begannen aufzuglühen. Deutschland fand sein Zuhause nett. Das machte ihn sehr glücklich.

Das Haus war klein und stand einsam auf einer weiten Grünwiese.

Sein Herz begann zu hüpfen.

„Wir sind da!", platzte es aus dem kleinen Blonden heraus. Erschrocken darüber schlug er sich seine Hände auf den Mund und schaute verunsichert zu Deutschland auf. Dieser hatte gerade den Wagen am Straßenrand geparkt und erwiderte seinen Blick.

„En-entschuldige bitte."

„Das ist nur verständlich, dass du aufgeregt bist."

Er stieg schließlich aus dem Auto aus und Lettland tat es ihm eiligst nach.

Zusammen gingen sie auf das kleine Häuschen zu.

Lettland war so aufgeregt, dass sein ganzer Körper wieder zu zittern begann. Doch plötzlich musste er sich fragen, ob er es denn überhaupt schaffte alleine zu schlafen.

Bevor er und Estland und Litauen zu Russland kamen, waren sie drei nie allein. Jeder hatte zwar sein eigenes Haus, aber trotzdem hatten zwei immer bei dem Dritten übernachten.

Lettland begann zu zögern. Natürlich entging Deutschland das nicht. Sie stoppten. Knappe hundert Meter trennte sie beide von ihrem Ziel. Das Ziel, dass Lettland wieder sein eigenes Leben in die Hand nehmen konnte.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich werde jetzt…ganz alleine sein. Immer war ich mit Litauen und Estland zusammen. Nie waren wir getrennt. Nicht einmal. Ich fühle mich so einsam…"

„…"

Er wusste, dass Deutschland es nicht mochte, wenn man ihn einfach so umarmte. Bei Italien hatte er immer einen genervten Ausdruck. Aber Lettland konnte nicht anders, als seine Arme um seinen muskulösen Bauch zu legen und sich an ihn zu drücken. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er ihn davonstieß oder ihm sagte, er solle es unterlassen. Aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Deutschland schien es zu akzeptieren. Das rührte Lettland so sehr, dass er seine Gefühle, die sich in den letzten Tagen angestaut hatten aus ihm herausbrachen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, dass er Deutschlands Uniform mit seinen Tränen befleckte. Aber er konnte und wollte sie nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Ich-ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann! Ich habe schon zu lange bei Russland gelebt, als dass ich je wieder ein eigenes Leben leben könnte. Es tut mir leid, Deutschland! Es tut mir so leid… Ich habe dich da mithineingezogen und nur deswegen konntest du nicht endlich Frieden mit ihm schließen. Er wird sich an dir rächen wollen und das nur, weil ich nur an mich gedacht habe! Genau deswegen hassen mich dein Bruder und Italien."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass die beiden dich hassen?"

„Sie sagten zu mir, dass sie mir Schuld geben werden, sollte dir etwas passieren."

Deutschland schwieg einen Moment, dann antwortete er: „Die beiden neigen immer zu Übertreibungen."

„Aber Japan sagte es auch. Ich habe euch reden hören. I-ich wollte wirklich nicht lauschen!"

Schuldbewusst schaute Lettland zu ihm auf.

„Sie haben Recht. Alle haben Recht. Mal davon abgesehen fühle ich mich im Inneren so leer… Aber ich kann nicht in dieses Haus zurückehren. Es fühlt sich so fremd an. Es tut mir so leid, Deutschland. Du hast so viel Zeit, Ärger und Geld in mich investiert…"

„Lettland", begann Deutschland, doch weiter kam er nicht. Ein lauter Knall durchbrach das ländliche Idyll. Eine gewaltige Druckwelle erfasste die beiden. Oder vielleicht kam es Lettland nur so vor, als sei sie gewaltig. Deutschland war wie ein Fels, der allem widerstand. Und hätte er Lettland nicht gepackt und festgehalten, wäre er zu Boden gerissen worden. Seine Reflexe waren bewundernswert. Wie ein echter Soldat.

Holz und Stein flogen durch die Luft. Lettland kniff die Augen zusammen und presste sich an den schützenden Körper, während ihm gleichzeitig bewusst wurde, dass das sein Haus war, welches soeben explodiert war.

Noch immer an Deutschland gedrückt, schaute sich Lettland das Unglück an. Sein ganzes Haus lag verteilt in Form von Wackersteinen und Holzscheiteln auf dem Feld.

„Was zum…?!"

„Das ist Russlands Handschrift."

Lettland löste sich von Deutschland und machte ein paar Schritte auf den Schutt zu.

„Er hat mir sein Haus genommen. Das zwingt mich zu ihm zurückzukehren."

„Du kannst bei mir unterkommen. Und zusammen werden wir schon eine Lösung finden."

„…du bist so nett zu mir, Deutschland. Aber ich kann dein Angebot nicht annehmen. Solange ich bei dir bin, bist du nicht sicher. Und Litauen und Estland geht es schlecht. Ich will nicht mehr als meine Freiheit. Aber der Gedanke, dass wegen mir andere leiden müssen, ertrage ich einfach nicht."

„…"

„Ich gehe wieder zurück. Ich hätte von Anfang an auf die beiden hören sollen. Sie sagten mir, ich solle dich nicht um Hilfe bitten. Aber ich war so versessen darauf frei zu sein, dass ich meine egoistische Handlung übersah."

„Du bist nicht egoistisch. Jedes Land hat sein Recht auf Freiheit."

„…ich nicht."

Lettland drehte sich zu Deutschland zurück. Zum ersten Mal konnte er seinem Helden ganz direkt und ohne Unsicherheit in die Augen schauen.

„Ich werde nicht frei sein und ich werde niemals so mutig sein wie du, aber vielleicht hilft mir die mentale Stärke, die du mir mitgegeben hast."

„Du bist mutig."

„Was?"

„Du hast nicht egoistisch gehandelt, als du mich um Hilfe batst. Du hast deine Interessen durchgesetzt und das ist vollkommen in Ordnung so. Und nun beweist du ebenfalls Mut, indem du zu Russland zurückkehrst, um andere zu beschützen. Das sind edle Werte. Aber du musst das nicht tun."

„…"

Lettland lag in seinem alten Bett, das er mit Litauen und Estland teilte und starrte an die Decke. Er dachte an Deutschland.

Er hatte ihn gefahren. In Russlands Gebiete. Einen Kilometer vor Russlands Haus hatte er ihn abgesetzt, weil Lettland es so wollte.

Bevor er ausgestiegen war, hatte er sich zu Deutschland rübergebeugt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben.

Sein Blick war einfach göttlich. Diese Überraschung in seinen Augen. Das würde er nie mehr wiedersehen… Und er würde ihn niemals besser kennenlernen. Nun war Deutschland für ihn wieder unendlich fern.

Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen hinab.

Russland hatte ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen. Es gab keine Schläge, er wurde nicht eingesperrt. Das, was er eigentlich erwartet hatte. Und eigentlich brauchte Russland ihn auch nicht mehr zu bestrafen. Er war schon gestraft genug. Sein Haus war weg und er war zu Russland zurückgekehrt.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist, da~?", hatte er ihn begrüßt. „Es wurde langsam langweilig Litauen zu bestrafen. Er kann kaum noch aufstehen und ich hätte Deutschland nur ungern etwas angetan."

…es war die richtige Entscheidung. Deutschland war in Sicherheit.

Plötzlich kam Lettland ein Gedanke, der ihn weder traurig machte, noch mit Hoffnungslosigkeit erfüllte.

Er hatte seine Freiheit gerne aufgegeben. Für Deutschland. Er mochte Deutschland zu sehr, als dass er es zugelassen hätte, dass Russland Hand an ihn legt. Es war besser, wenn Lettland litt…

Deutschland…bin ich wirklich mutig…oder einfach nur dumm? Du sagst, es ist Mut. Aber warum fühle ich mich dann nicht so? Aber das spielt nun keine Rolle mehr. Ich wünsche dir, deinem Bruder und deinen beiden Freunden Italien und Japan ein erfülltes, freies Leben. Auch wenn die vier mich nicht mochten, habe ich sie gemocht. Du hast einen tollen Bruder und ich beneide dich um deine Freunde. Und mache dir bitte keine Gedanken um mich. Ich bin ja auch nicht ganz allein.

Lettland drehte sich auf die Seite, sodass er mit Litauen von Angesicht zu Angesicht lag. Hinter ihm tastete er nach Estlands Hand und nahm sie in seine. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er Litauens und schloss die Augen. Ihre Verletzungen am Körper und im Gesicht würden wieder verheilen. Doch Lettlands schlechtes Gewissen würde wohl noch lange bleiben.

„Vé… Deutschland?" Italien stand verunsichert im Türrahmen von Deutschlands Schlafzimmertür. „Darf ich wieder bei dir schlafen?"

Deutschland antwortete nicht sofort. Eigentlich wollte er jetzt seine Ruhe. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er sein Bett für sich alleine hatte. Es war seltsam. Als Lettland bei ihm geschlafen hatte, war es ein ganz anderes Gefühl, als wenn Italien neben ihm läge. Er konnte sich nicht genau erklären, was es war. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur die Tatsache, dass er fremd in seinem Haus war. Und dass er Frühstück vorbereitet und ihm bei seinem Training begleitet hatte. Er musste zugeben, dass die Verbindung, das Verständnis zu dieser kleinen Nation in dieser kurzen Zeit enger war, als zu seinem Bruder oder Italien.

„..."

„Deutschland", bettelte Italien.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Der Blonde lag bereits im Bett, hatte das Nachtlicht jedoch noch nicht ausgeschaltet.

Er seufzte einmal kurz auf und deutete schließlich auf die leere Bettseite neben sich.

„Na dann komm her…"

„Vé!"

Statt sich zu legen, sprang Italiens aufs Bett. Einer Bettfeder knarzte verdächtig laut.

„Italien!"

„'tschuldige." Der Italiener zog die Decke bis ans Kinn und blickte den Deutschen mit großen Augen schuldbewusst an.

Wieder ein Seufzen des Größeren.

„Kommt Lettland wieder?", fragte Italien plötzlich. Deutschland war genervt. Er wollte nicht darüber reden.

„Nein."

Er löschte das Licht auf dem Nachttisch und drehte sich auf die Seite. Weg von Italien. Doch dieser ließ ihm selbst dann keine Ruhe. Von hinten schlang er seine Arme um den Blonden. Dieser verdrehte zwar die Augen, ließ es sich aber gefallen.

Schnell wanderten die Gedanken zurück zu diesem kleinen, stets ängstlichem Land. Seine eigene Freiheit für andere aufzugeben war eine mutige und edle Tat. Doch im Nachhinein machte sich Deutschland Vorwürfe. Vielleicht hätte er ihn zwingen müssen zu bleiben. Aber dann wäre er wahrscheinlich kein Deut besser als Russland.

Jeder hatte seine freie Wahl. Selbst dann, wenn man gefangen war.


End file.
